legends_of_arcamondfandomcom-20200214-history
High Council
The High Council was first formed by thirteen mages, who, following the death of Devacasius, gathered every other mage who would listen into the Second Council. They hold final power over all decisions made by the Council, though they rarely interfere directly. The identities of the original conspirators and the current members are largely a secret, purportedly for security reasons. Numerous rumors abound concerning the identities of the mages, but as the High Council elects its own members and is disinclined to discuss the appointments, little can be proven. The only member who publicly admits membership is Kingsley, the High Council's spokesperson to the lower Council. Several other mages are strongly suspected, including Haddar Parshak , a suspected lich and founding member of the council, Lord Patyn Selvish , the Arena Master, and Lord General Forcain Hashlan . All are known to be human and powerful arcane casters. The High Council Roster The following information is meant for DMs, and contains information directly contradictory to the above well-known information. The First Seat: '''Sivadyvkk , in the guise of Haddar Parshak. That Parshak is merely a disguise is known to most of the rest of the council, but Sivadyvkk's true identity is known to only a handful of other councilors - notably Svax, Saakla, and Erri. '''The Second Seat: Lord Ghalin Svax , lich and high priest of the Church of Umbra , first Shadowlord of the Temple of Darkness , and Ecclesiastical Representative to the Council in Verr . The Third Seat: Lord Patyn Selvish , the Arena Master. Selvish is an extremely powerful abjurationist and conjurer, known for creating the Arenas from bare ground and the creation of the massive walls of force that protect the audiences. He is also responsible for Oasis ' floating qualities, where he makes his home. The Fourth Seat: Grandmother Saakla , who appears as a heavily-wrapped and blind fortune teller to the public. Without her hood, she is far more memorable, with both eyes removed and her mouth sewn shut. Nevertheless, she is the most powerful seer and diviner in the Council, and even Sivadyvkk heeds when she lays out her cards. The Fifth Seat: '''Hans Otto von Stryker XI , warmage, Marshal of the Mage Corps, and Lord Executioner. His reputation for cold ruthlessness is well-earned. He is the grandfather of Otto von Stryker , the Zephyr. '''The Sixth Seat: Lady Bakrsza , a mysterious, dark-eyed and robed figure, who is a highly-regarded summoner. Her comrades on the High Council, though, are aware that she is not human, and is in fact a barbed devil assassin. Von Stryker , the most xenophobic of the High Councilors, considers her useful... for now. The Seventh Seat: Exzkta , an orcish skinwalker who believes his heritage is hidden from his collegues - and is only partially right. Exzkta masquerades as an elderly human mage, whom he killed, skinned, and replaced. The Eighth Seat: Kingsley , the spokesman. Kinglsey is a human bard and spymaster, who brought himself from nothing to become one of the most powerful creatures in Arcamond. The Ninth Seat: '''Erri , a quiet and strangely young assassin. Erri appears to be a teenaged human boy, but is in fact several hundred years old - and a wendigo. Having spent his first lifetime uneducated, Erri enjoys learning and school, and spends years posing as a high-schooler for entertainment. He tends to not care what the other councilors are scheming, and simply asks who they want him to kill now. However, when he does decide to use his influence, his usefulness and general lack of scheming against them means that the other councilors are more likely to let him have his way. He works primarily with von Stryker . The Tenth Seat: The Eleventh Seat: '''The Twelfth Seat: Lord General Forcain Hashlan , Marshal of the Armed Forces. Headquartered in Lasonia , he is often found in Farrow City . While he, on the surface, outranks von Stryker, Hashlan is aware that von Stryker is far more powerful. As such, he resents von Stryker, but fears to move against him. The Thirteenth Seat: Category:Mage Council Category:Second Council Category:High Council